Estαremos bien
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Regalo para Lily Natsumi. • El hogar está donde se encuentra la familia.


_Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Regαlo pαrα Lily Nαtsumi por el «Itercαmbio Nαvideño»

* * *

Estαremos bien

El final de la Gran Guerra Ninja también trajo un punto final a una etapa de su vida.

A solas, contemplando los haces de luz de luna que se colaban entre la espesa vegetación del bosque que rodeaba al otrora territorio del clan Uchiha, Sasuke no podía evitar pensar en todas las peripecias que había vivido a lo largo de los años.

Se vio pequeño sobre la espalda de ese hermano mayor al que tanto amó y que tanto dolor le trajo a su vida. Lo vio como en aquella noche impía en la que acabó de raíz con toda su familia y cualquier rasgo de inocencia, con los ojos rojos, la voz fría e impersonal con la que, aún años después, seguía teniendo pesadillas. Se vio rodeado de la soledad, del odio y de un hondo deseo de venganza.

Se vio huyendo, siempre huyendo. Huyendo de las manos que quisieron abrazarlo y protegerlo de la oscuridad que pendía sobre él en todo momento, huyendo de los lazos que se empeñaban en formarse a su alrededor a pesar de su reticencia y, por sobre todas las cosas, huyendo de sí mismo y su secreto deseo de quedarse.

Con el final de la guerra y la mayoría de sus enemigos muertos, Sasuke había puesto fin a su venganza. ¿Cómo debería sentirse al respecto? ¿Feliz? ¿Satisfecho? ¿Aliviado? Malas preguntas, se dijo, apretando los puños. Porque tenía la respuesta guardada desde hacía tiempo: vacío.

Se descubrió a sí mismo como alguien quien había dedicado su vida entera a un solo objetivo, suprimiendo todo lo demás, pero ahora que lo había cumplido cayó en la cuenta de que aún le quedaba una larga vida por delante y un gran vacío imposible de llenar.

Nunca había visto más allá y por primera vez se encontraba con una bifurcación en el camino.

Un sonido leve interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Pasos. La persona que se acercaba ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlos, y Sasuke supo que ella venía en son de paz.

—Sakura.

La jovencita se acercó a él con cautela.

—Kakashi-sensei nos ha dicho que te liberaron hoy en la mañana. A Naruto y a mí.

—Me sorprende que Naruto no esté rondando por aquí también. —Soltó un suave resoplido—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este lugar?

—Bueno, yo… lo supuse. —Sakura se sonrojó—. Te seguí —admitió—. Sabía que querrías estar solo, pero no pude evitar hacerlo porque…

—¿Tenías miedo de que me marchara? —preguntó Sasuke, completando las palabras de la muchacha. Sakura asintió.

—Así es.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, contemplando el pedazo de cielo salpicado de estrellas que dejaba ver el bosquecillo. Sakura dudó por un momento, pero al percatarse de que Sasuke no daba muestras de hostilidad, decidió dar un paso hacia adelante y se sentó al lado suyo, justo debajo del gran árbol centinela que guarecía al lugar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho la miró largamente antes de responder.

—¿Cómo debería sentirme, Sakura?

Ella no supo qué responder. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que Sasuke guardaba una tormenta en su interior que ni todas las palabras del mundo podrían apaciguar. Incluso si prestaba atención podría oírla a través del latido de su corazón. Empero Sasuke no le dio tiempo, porque rompió el silencio casi de inmediato.

—Siento algo aquí. —Se señaló el pecho con el dedo índice—. Como si me faltara una pieza.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron. Era la primera vez que Sasuke se abría así ante ella.

—He batallado demasiados años, Sakura. La paz no me sienta —prosiguió.

—Te creo —replicó ella—. La guerra nos ha dejado una huella enorme imposible de borrar.

—No es solo eso —dijo Sasuke—. Esto empezó hace muchos años. Ahora siento como si tuviera una vida demasiado larga por continuar y ningún lugar adónde ir.

—Te entiendo, Sasuke-kun —afirmó Sakura—. Sientes que te has estancado, ¿verdad?

Él se sintió seguro con ella. La niña soñadora que compartía equipo con él se había ido, dando lugar a una mujer comprensiva y observadora. La guerra también la había curtido a ella, comprendió.

Supo que con ella podía derribar sus bastiones y abrirse como jamás lo había hecho antes con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Sakura no lo juzgaba, no le recriminaba nada ni fruncía el ceño en abierto desacuerdo con sus palabras. Ella lo escuchaba con paciencia, dejándolo soltar todo aquello que tenía guardado desde hacía mucho.

Hablaron durante un largo tiempo, ella no decía mucho, pero todas sus apreciaciones habían sido certeras. Hablaron hasta que las estrellas se ocultaron y el sol empezó a desteñir el manto nocturno.

—He decidido qué hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante, Sakura.

—¿Qué harás?

—Volveré a los caminos. Viajaré y conoceré la inmensidad del mundo, Sakura. Quiero creer que así podré encontrar mi propio camino y entender las razones por las que sigo aquí. Hablando contigo comprendí que esa es mi mejor opción. Gracias, Sakura.

Y volvió a repetir aquellas palabras horas más tarde, frente a la entrada de la aldea la Hoja, al despedirse de ella y de Kakashi.

Sabía que los ojos verdes de la muchacha cuando le dio un suave golpecito en la frente serían su mejor recuerdo de ahora en adelante.

—*—

Viajó durante mucho tiempo tan solo en compañía de su sombra. Redescubrió lugares olvidados, como la aldea originaria del clan Uzumaki, que parecía estancada en el tiempo y con un pavoroso parecido al barrio Uchiha. Pisó terreno peligroso, se entrevistó con personas comunes y ninjas por igual, y recompiló una gran cantidad de información que cuidó muy bien de enviar celosamente encriptada a su aldea de origen.

Por las noches no podía evitar pensar en ellos, en Naruto y todos los que habían quedado atrás. Especialmente en Sakura, y más de una vez se preguntó cuánto había cambiado dentro de él como para descubrirse añorando algo que en el pasado tanto se había empeñado en enterrar.

Las cartas eran escasas en su mayoría por el tipo de misión que llevaba a cabo, y también porque al mismo Sasuke le costaba derribar muchas costumbres solitarias y seguía siendo igual de parco con las palabras como siempre. Eran notas cortas, generalmente enviadas a través de palomas mensajeras o en postas de correo cerca de los pueblos donde pasaba. No decía mucho en ellas ni tampoco preguntaba demasiado más allá de las frases de rigor, por lo que la carta de Sakura lo sorprendió.

La muchacha había sido encomendada en una misión de reconocimiento cerca de la Aldea del Sonido. Le explicó brevemente que el Hokage se encontraba preocupado por la propagación de una serie de enfermedades extrañas que afectaban a los niños de la zona y al ser ella la mejor medico ninja de su generación debía encargarse personalmente de la misión, pero antes debía ir al País de las Olas en busca de una experta que la ayudara.

La carta finalizaba con un pidiéndole que se encontraran en el puente Naruto.

Sasuke sopesó la carta de Sakura en silencio. ¿Sería útil a la misión? ¿O tal vez ella solo deseaba verlo? No había regresado a la aldea desde hacía casi un año, cuando finalizó una de las recopilaciones de datos más importantes y complicadas que había tenido, y decidió que la información era demasiado valiosa como para confiársela a un tercero. Sakura iba de salida a una misión cuando se topó con él en la entrada de la aldea, por lo que su encuentro no pasó de una charla breve y sendas reverencias. Esa noche él ya había emprendido un nuevo viaje.

Sí, tal vez Sakura tenía ganas de volver a ver a su amigo. Y él, en el fondo, también lo deseaba.

—*—

No supo en qué momento llegaron a ese punto en su historia.

Se encontraron en aquella misión muchas lunas atrás, y desde ese momento supo que ella se había vuelto una pieza importante en su vida. Sakura era una compañera amable y alegre que contrastaba con su aire sombrío y ensimismado. Era una mujer eficiente que sabía saltear todos los obstáculos con admirable entereza, y el éxito de sus misiones no hizo sino aumentar con ella a su lado.

Y cuando la tomó de la mano se prometió no soltarla nunca.

Con ella no le hacía falta nada.

—*—

Se encontraban observando juntos el atardecer a orillas del mar cuando sucedió.

Sakura llevaba varios días inquieta, como si quisiera decirle algo y no encontrara el momento adecuado para hacerlo, así que Sasuke decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Quieres decirme algo, ¿verdad?

Al saberse descubierta, Sakura se sorprendió, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

—Sí, es importante.

—Dime.

—Estoy embarazada. —No había forma de suavizar el golpe, por lo que, armándose de valor, decidió decírselo sin rodeos.

Y el mundo de Sasuke dejó de girar de repente. Las palabras de Sakura calaron hondo dentro de él y no supo qué decirle.

—¿Estás segura? —La pregunta, le pareció, sonó a un balbuceo que no le agradó en absoluto.

—Sí —contestó Sakura, tensa por la reacción de Sasuke—. Llevo aproximadamente seis semanas.

Los eventos más recientes adquirieron sentido en la mente de Sasuke. Sakura se había puesto enferma semanas atrás, casi al inicio del verano. La muchacha estaba pálida y se veía sumamente agotada, y su estómago no parecía retener nada, especialmente durante las mañanas. Sasuke temió que ella hubiera contraído alguna enfermedad durante la última misión médica que habían realizado y la instó a buscar a Karin para que la atendiera o que regresaran a la Aldea de la Hoja para ponerse bajo los cuidados de Tsunade, pero ella se negó en redondo.

Comprendió la razón de sus nervios, de su silencio y la repentina ausencia de su risa cantarina.

—Dime algo, Sasuke-kun —le pidió la muchacha. Los nervios la estaban traicionando y sus ojos verdes se encontraban al filo de derramar una lágrima.

Todavía con emociones encontradas se acercó a ella y le dio un suave golpe en la frente.

—Estaremos bien, Sakura. Los tres.

—*—

Desde que Sakura le dio la noticia de su embarazo las cosas comenzaron a ir a un ritmo que le supo demasiado acelerado. Sakura poco a poco fue recuperando la salud a medida que empezaba a comer con normalidad. Volvió a reír como antes, pero también era capaz de reaccionar de manera muy sensible ante ciertos factores. Se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba aliviada con la respuesta que le dio aquella tarde de verano en la playa.

Y sin embargo, por la mente de Sasuke caía la sombra de la duda. ¿Qué harían de ahí en adelante? Él aún era un hombre odiado por muchas personas a lo largo del mundo ninja. No podía culparlos: había sido el hacedor de muchas desgracias a lo largo de su carrera por la venganza, pero él estaba tan ciego que no había sido capaz de ver las esquirlas que dañaban a los otros. Una Sakura embarazada de un hijo suyo, el último de los Uchiha era, a su pesar, el blanco perfecto para la ira y la ambición de muchos. Pero aún así ella no quiso oír palabra alguna sobre marcharse de su lado.

—No creas que desconozco los riesgos, Sasuke-kun —le dijo una noche mientras esperaban que el conejo que habían cazado se terminara de cocer para la cena—. Estaremos bien.

Y el asunto quedó zanjado tras sus palabras, pero Sasuke no podía evitar pensar.

¿Qué significaba ser padre? Fugaku había muerto hacía muchos años, pero Sasuke sabía que tampoco era una buena referencia. El antiguo líder del clan era un hombre severo que nunca sonreía, y que siempre destacaba los logros de su hermano por encima de él. Sasuke estaba seguro que aquella no era la forma, porque todavía recordaba con cierto resabio amargo que nunca entendió las actitudes de su progenitor.

¿Sería él un hombre severo con su hijo? ¿Lo frustraría? ¿Depositaría todas sus expectativas en él? ¿O tal vez sería como esos hombres cariñosos que recogían a sus hijos de la academia y los recibían con un abrazo?

Y, por sobre todas las cosas: ¿se merecía Sasuke Uchiha la dicha de ser padre, de la tibieza de su hijo recién nacido en las rodillas? ¿Merecía la alegría de ver su primera sonrisa desdentada?

¿Y qué haría su hijo al conocer su pasado? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Se sentiría decepcionado de saber quién lo engendró? ¿O lo perdonaría por todos sus errores?

Las dudas y las preguntas no hacían sino aumentar con el paso del tiempo, al igual que el vientre de Sakura.

Ella no tardó en notar las inquietudes que asaltaban a su compañero.

—Pon aquí tu mano, Sasuke-kun —le pidió con suavidad. El hombre, casi con timidez, accedió—. Ahora apoya tu cabeza al lado de tu mano. Eso es.

Él lo hizo. Sintió que su mano hacía contacto con algo, y que este se movía suavemente. En sus oídos se escuchaba algo parecido al movimiento del agua.

—Atendí a muchas mujeres embarazadas en el hospital de Konoha —explicó—. Ellas eran ninjas, o sus maridos lo eran. Muchas veces también tuvieron dudas o no se creían capaces de asumirlo. Muchos sentían culpa o que no se lo merecían.

»Sé lo que estás pensando, Sasuke-kun. Crees que él o ella te juzgará por tu pasado al saber lo que hiciste, pero no solo conocerá tus errores; también sabrá las cosas buenas que has hecho para redimirte. Crees que no tienes derecho a ser feliz, y yo no puedo ni quiero estar de acuerdo contigo.

»Perdónate, Sasuke-kun. Yo lo hice hace tiempo. Es tu hijo, te amará por sobre todas las cosas. Estarás bien, Sasuke-kun. —Le pasó los dedos por el largo cabello negro y después acaricio su vientre—. Estaremos bien.

Meses después, en una de los escondites secretos de Orochimaru en la Aldea del sonido, cuando Karin le entregó a su hija envuelta en pañales blancos, Sasuke habría de recordar las palabras de Sakura, quien yacía agotada después de dar a luz.

La paz entonces comenzó a sentarle y el vacío en su corazón fue ocupado por ella.

Y entonces todo valió la pena.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: ¡Muchas felicidades, Lily! Espero que este humilde shot sea de tu agrado y el inicio de una cálida amistad. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto para vos.

Hace mucho que no escribía nada sobre el fandom, así que estuve un poco nerviosa al principio, pero me gustaría que haya logrado llenar las expectativas de Lily y de todos los que leen.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

02 de Enero de 2017. ¡Primer fic del año, _beibis_!


End file.
